


Can't Help Missing You

by ketchupfromyoutube



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupfromyoutube/pseuds/ketchupfromyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash misses you, like....a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Missing You

If Ashton’s thumb could catch on the edge of the tile like that just one more time, maybe….maybe he could bust his load all over the shower wall. His tongue dug into his bottom lip, desperate and quick as his breathing. Maybe if he stuck in there and kept pushing his hips forward as if his heavy cock was wrapped in your pussy, he could finally fucking cum.

And Ashton tried so hard, in earnest, to fly the feeling of your warm, pretty thighs across the states separating you two. All his muscles coiled and tensed in effort to sense the way your gorgeous, delicate wrists flicked as you rubbed him. How hot that was, the buzz trickling to his own thighs and stomach when his dripping tip would catch on a vein. A pulse.

Please, I just need it, need her here. That seemed to be all there could be, needing your precious bum around for Ashton to admire as you looked for your stuff around the hotel room. Needing to bite into that beautiful, sweet ass as his fingers ripped apart the lacy numbers you stepped into. Your scent tingling his jawline and making him just have to shove two fingers down his jeans; to rub at his shaft and pull gasps from his lips when he poked his index gently into his slit. 

“Ashton! Fuck dude! Are you Luke now? Get out of the shower or I’m breaking the door to come kick your ass!” Michael shouted as he banged his fist on the bathroom door, which Ashton had locked thank god.

“F-fuck…” The boy with wet curls whimpered, the locks suckling at the nape of his neck, thirsty and greedy. The heel of his hand swiveled along his aching, dripping cock. His thumb dug into the vein that crawled all the way to the head.

“S-shut up Michael! Fuck off!” Ashton shouted back gruffly, repositioning his legs and bracing his left hand back against the tile. His hand worked harder, rougher, pleading.

“Fucker.” Ashton could hear that Michael was giving up, must have walked away and told the boys that Ash would miss breakfast. Wouldn’t be the first time on this tour either. Ash would find the conscience to care later, maybe. Right now, all he needed was the same since he kissed the inside of your thighs goodbye. Ever since he tasted the shakes your delicious pussy would cry out. When he kissed those rosy lips a sloppy and drenched farewell.

Ash needs to cum. Fuck, he really, really needs to cum.  
_ _ _

It’s messy and twitchy, Ash’s hand jerking himself off rushed. After desperately squeezing his eyes shut to piece together a picture of your pout. After pathetically sputtering to the shower walls about how your neck looked covered in his cum. After hurting his throat with a whispered scream released into the crook of his shoulder, Ash came. The ropes of white sprayed timidly across the beige tiles, his cock red and so spent. He looked down at his hips, chest shaking a breath out of his tired lungs.

I’m just so tired. 

Ashton knew it would be difficult to be away from you and all your little tendencies of sunshine. How you bounced around the apartment, shoving globs of homemade cookie dough onto the baking sheets. The smell of your hair mist sticking to the light blue walls of the bathroom. Your laugh, broken when you were full of thoughts and smooth when you decided it wasn’t worth your time to worry. 

But what he didn’t expect was how fucking, terribly impossible this was…not fucking his girl.

Not throwing back the puppy dog face you put on when you wanted his attention. To just not be able to feel your skin; to not scoop you up and feel the dip of your thighs between his fingers. He couldn’t lay you down on the soft silk sheets and whisper how good the cookies were into your hips and belly button. It was all so sweet and he didn’t have it anymore.

And then there was the rougher stuff. And maybe it was the lack of push and pull to his body that had Ash reeling.   
After all, the miles between made it impossible to wrestle with you, fuck they did. 

Wrestle you into the mattress until the pressure of his waist down on your lower abdomen sucked the air right outta you. 

Nuzzle his nose into your ear, your gasp fanning along his scruff when his hard on nudged at the soft wet spot between your legs. 

Rub his bare cock against your ribcage as his huge hands massaged your jaw. Knuckles in your hair.

Ash didn’t get any of that anymore. He was on tour and that meant rock and roll and fans and long nights and early mornings. Meant he was surrounded almost constantly. But Ash was lonely.  
Missing his sweet pup and his little peep. His girlfriend, fucking hell. You were so far away and he was properly losing his mind. 

And if he didn’t get to you fast, he may never get it back.   
_ _ _

“Lucas…if you don’t get your fucking feet off of me, I will shove them up your ass.” Calum was absolutely scowling, his brows knit hard as he assaulted the controller. Luke, sat to Ashton’s right, just giggled and tapped Calum’s thighs harder. His long, string bean body was splayed across the small couch in the hotel room’s living area. All four boys gathered in a small line, viscously playing the newest zombie shooter video game.   
Ashton wasn’t concentrating though…just couldn’t pop open a soda or beer like the other three and kick back. Could not relax, having to sit on the floor after Michael had yelled at him for the fidgeting a third time. His shoulders were rigid and tight, uncomfortably so. His fingers slipped on the cold plastic, making Michael angry again for the great injustice that was making him lose to Cal and Luke!

“Ash! You fucking dick! Can you please try?!” Michael threw his arms out to the cushions of the couch, utterly exasperated. Now Calum and Luke had to take notice when Ash just didn’t respond. Instead he stared forward, nails picking at his fingertips, knees knocking together. His jaw ached when he let up on the pressure his teeth had ground there, chest rising and falling slowly. Eyes full of thought, Ashton was far, far away. 

And so fucking hard in his tight black jeans. 

“Ash…” Calum’s voice sounded. Or at least it sounded like Cal. Ashton really couldn’t focus on more than the beat of his heart in his ears. The blood rushing to his neck and down to his cock. He needed to get to his room and not be here. But not be alone either.

“Yeah um…” Ashton cleared his dry, rough throat as he pushed off the light grey carpet. 

“Not feeling too well. I’m gonna go take a nap or….or something.” 

He might’ve heard Luke’s small mutter of concern, Calum’s offer of a sandwich, or Michael’s sniggering at his obvious erection as he padded into his bedroom. He might have, but he couldn’t be sure when all he could feel was the wetness pressing into the crease of his hip from his leaking dick. All he could do with his shaking, angry fingers was lock the handle and almost crack his laptop, flipping it open harshly.   
Ashton pulled his phone free from his side pocket and tapped on “Sweet Pea”, a circular picture of your smiling face beside the contact. His digits worked nimbly despite the hummingbird beat of his heart.

“Skype me please. It’s an emergency,” was his text message, no shiny heart or turtle emoji, his usual favorites. Just his words, clear and urgent. That’s exactly what he needed. You…right fucking now.

Ash cursed at himself when his phone vibrated right over his clothed cock, it twitching up for more attention. His shoulders ached with it. So hard all of the damn time…he’d jack off in the shower or in the bathroom before a show. Maybe the walk in closet in the middle of the night if the boys were sharing a room. But no matter how much or how fast he’d tug at himself, how hard he’d rub at the vein on the underside…he would only cum in quiet, lack luster spurts. Weak.  
Because Ashton’s hand wasn’t yours. Your smaller digits unabashedly rough with their grip. Wasn’t your sinfully warm and wet mouth. The trembling of his knuckles weren’t nearly as pretty as the strings of spit that would drape from his flushed tip to the corners of your delicate pink pout.   
Ash was absolutely exhausted, full and heavy all the time. And his girl was the only thing that could make him cum so hard he had to squeeze his golden blaze eyes shut.   
He looked down at his phone and had to bite his lip to keep the whimpering at bay. The burn in his throat intensified as he flicked on the tv, turning the volume up so the boys couldn’t hear what was about to happen. 

"Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you." 

Your text blanketed all of his nerves in an icy hot hug. Broke the bones that itched in his chest and back. It was all going to be okay, because really…  
Ash finally got to see his baby girl.  
_ _ _

“Fucking hell, sweetheart…I miss you.” Ashton’s voice was thick and drained, the boy had orgasmed in the bathroom not even half an hour ago.   
And there you were on the small screen of his laptop, so gorgeous and sitting criss cross on the bed you two had shared for two years now. And fuck you were torturing him, his cock prodding at his hip, so so wet.   
Your hair was up in a messy ponytail, no makeup besides the tinted lip balm you swore by. It was after dinnertime in your neck of the woods; Ashton would give anything to jump through the screen and make pasta with you. In that little kitchen with tile countertops from the nineties. To hold your bum back against his crotch and drag. To taste the marinara on your lips as he stuck his cock deep inside you, fucking you on the island. 

You giggled. Ashton jumped slightly at the sound, so beautiful to his ears. 

“Sweetie…” He whined. Whined. 

“What is it Ashy?” You teased, knowing damn well exactly what it was. 

“You. I haven’t properly seen that face in weeks and it’s killing me.” Ash pointed to the smooth pixels of your lips and sighed. Your heart melted quite a bit.

“I know baby…I know. But it’s not much longer now. And you’re having so much fun on tour right? With Cal and-”

“I am…” He interrupts, looking at every inch of his girlfriend the laptop will allow. 

“But that’s the thing. I haven’t heard your giggle in forever. All I hear is Michael’s dick jokes or Luke’s angry birds game.”

“Who still plays angry birds these days?” You laughed.

“Exactly!” Ash lamented right as you said it, sending you both into a fit of nervous giggles.

You were nervous, just as much as Ash. There was a tightness in each of your chests from the mutual feeling of I’m a little lost without you. 

“And I….” Ash started, drifting off to look at a speck of dust on the keyboard.   
You leaned forward, letting the strap of your sleep tank fall off your shoulder. You were still wearing your bralette, the black lace one.  
And Ash gulped.

“Go on baby…” You encouraged, voice gentle. “It’s okay.”  
With a rushed little breath and a shove of his hand into his curls, Ash just jumped. Just said it, letting it out into the air surrounding you both despite the different area codes. 

“I need to cum with you sweetie…I…I need you to make me cum.”  
And Ashton’s eyes roll up from the duvet to the smirk drifting from one side of your face to the other. Your blush creeping to each earlobe and igniting the want deep in his abdomen. Deep in his hipbones.

“Oh Ash…”  
He whines again, the sound caught in the damp of his throat, sticky and needy. 

“Hey…look at me.” You whispered into the computer sat on a pillow, eyes big and on the boy on the other side of the world. The man so far away and begging to get off.  
Ashton does as he is told, lifting that thick head of hair, eyes unable to decide where they’ll land on your body. 

“Look me in my eyes baby…behave,” you ordered softly. The oxygen around this conversation mingled with the sweat peeking up on your chest. The tv is blaring in the background, the boys in the living room not too far off.  
Ashton’s eyes follow the slight shine of your chest, perspiring from the heat of summer, all the way up your neck and finally into your eyes. 

“That’s good. Good boy.”  
Ash has to swallow down a gasp, a tiny mew of pleasure instead erupting from his parted lips.  You smile.

“Yeah sweetheart? You’re my good boy?” You tilted your head before leaning in further, giving him a better look at your chest. Allowing the lace of your bra to pool a bit at the front, more to be seen.

“F-fuck.” 

“I know baby boy…you miss me…” You purred, glancing at the materials to your left, ready. 

“Tell your girl what you need then, Ash. Let her know.”

“I…” Ashton croaked, shifting up the sheets eagerly, this was so overdue. He was going insane with how elated he was that it was finally happening. You waited patiently. Fingering the svelte rubber in your palm.

“Your cunt…” Ash gets brave, licking his dry lips and balling up the duvet in his fists. Knuckles as white hot as his desire. He recalls the time he wetly gasped that “your cunt tastes like fucking candy.” Remembers how you pulled at his hair, yanking a handful of curls to the point of tears in his eyes. He misses that more than anything right here…right now.

“Oh,” you provide with a smile, tilting the webcam’s sightline down to your legs, spreading them wide. Ash almost falls over because shit, you’re not wearing any underwear. “Y-yeah…mhmm..” He mutters, tongue swiping along his bottom lip again. 

“I miss that pussy baby…I miss my pussy.”

“Mmm? This?” You asked, fingers trailing down to your center, patting it kindly.

“This your pussy huh? Huh daddy?”

Ash thinks he might faint. 

“My cunt. S’mine,” he scratches at his biceps, feeling like the tank top and jeans he’s in are suffocating. Especially when his girl is only in lace and thin cotton. 

“Get naked daddy. For me okay? Can you do that?” You asked, voice dripping with innocence and manners. 

“Kitten,” Ashton sputters out as he rips his shirt right off. Makes quick work of his zipper and only takes a bit longer on sliding the tight denim off his muscular legs. 

“You’re so pent up baby…” you giggled and lifted the rubber cock from your lap, previously out of sight. Ash peeks up and freezes when he sees the hot pink vibrator in   
your hand. 

“Oh…this daddy? Is this what you’re looking at?” You looked up at the camera and bit on your index finger. Like you’ve been bad. Ashton knows he has the chance of passing out. But he just nods.

“I’ve been using this to help me get through this tour. I have to get new batteries all the time though…that’s a shame. I’ve used it so darn much.” You pout, sighing like you’ve just spilled a glass of lemonade. Sugary stickiness dripping down the table and onto your toes.   
Ashton looks still as a statue with how little his breathing is coming through those lungs and out his lips. “S-sweetie…” It’s all he can make a noise of.

“I get into the shower and press it to my clit. I rub it hard and wet and turn it all the way up on high.”  
Ash’s elbows give out and send him onto the pillow before him, forearms all horizontal. His back is flexing and trembling like a fault line. Something inside of him is perfectly shattered. 

“I stick it up my drenched cunt, hoping…begging…that it will feel like your big, thick cock but….”

“But what baby?” He counters, panting like a dog parched for a tall bowl of water, the tiny hairs at his belly button matted down with his sweat. 

“Wanna know daddy? Want me to tell you all about how it’s not as long, or huge as you? Huh?”   
He nods so hard his neck cramps up a bit, but he can’t find any sense to care.

“Touch yourself then.” It’s not a suggestion. It’s an order.

Ashton couldn’t count how many times he’s touched himself since he boarded the plane, only a camera roll full of you to tide him over. But he would do it now, for you. Would do anything for you. His baby girl.   
So he takes his cock right out of his tight boxer briefs, slipping those down to his knees, and the smack of his wet cock hitting his tummy makes you bite your lip in a giggle. You missed his cock so much, sick and tired of the toys in your bedside table. He takes it into his hand, something that made you very jealous.

“You’re so lucky hun…you get to touch your cock anytime you want. I miss that.”  
Ash looks up from his flushed erection, hand stilling on the head for a moment as he considered your words. He then continued to tug and rub at himself with more fervor. 

“S’how I feel about your pussy baby. You can push those pretty little fingers in and out. Feel those tight walls. Fuck.” 

“Can taste yourself. God I miss your taste.”

“Me too daddy.”

“Sweet pea…it’s been so hard. I’m hard all the fucking time. Can’t cum good enough. Not without you…I…”

“Shh…shh baby boy. It’s okay now. I’m here. I’ve got you.” You lifted the vibrator to your mouth and watched Ash very closely as you pressed the tip of your tongue to the rounded head of your toy. Licked slow and light. You heard the gulp from your boyfriend’s throat clear as day. Stuck it all the way into your mouth, deep throating it proudly before pulling off. The saliva curtained from the bow of your lip to the rubber cock. A fat strip fell onto your thigh and pussy, wetting the spot you now rubbed with the toy. Flicking the button at the base and feeling the buzz right against your clit, you and Ash both bounced off your respective pillows. Whimpering and gasping loudly.

The news channel drowned out Ashton’s moans thankfully, he’d never hear the end of it from Michael if it hadn’t.   
“I suck it and wish it’d taste like you daddy but…nope.” You sucked at the side of it and brought it back down to your dripping cunt. 

“Just won’t.” You shrug and watch your boy on the other end jacking off hard and so fast his lower half is but a blur. 

“Slow down baby…don’t hurt yourself darling.”  
Ashton takes in a shaky breath before calming himself down, lowering this raised knees and setting himself onto the mattress with care. His back sore and stomach clenched and sweaty. His whole body was dewy with his arousal, his now stilled cock so red and delicious looking. 

“I wanna fuck you. Need to be inside of you…kiss your neck. Baby…” Ashton was begging, utterly wanton and unashamed. You felt so proud and predatory seeing the man you fell in love with two years ago, a moaning mess in a jumble of sheets before you. So close but so far out of reach. 

“Bounce like you're on my cock, girl…do it for daddy.”   
And you’re taken aback by that, the whimpering boy you were ordering before now tossing the commands right back. His brows were knit hard and determined. Set on what he was torturously seeking for weeks now, fingertips just sliding down a stale hallway when he just couldn’t get there. Not without that precious cunt and succulent ass to fill his mouth with. 

“Anything for you daddy.”

“Now.” He growls. You do it right then.  
Your hips lift with the pressure put down on your pale mint painted toes. Your ass feels a soft breeze as it lifts and smacks back down onto the bed. A pattern of squeaks from the bed frame is brought to life when you bring your pussy up and down. Up and down. Falling onto the plush pillow and grinding into it whenever your body is returned to the mattress. Bouncing like you’re on your boyfriend’s cock. Just as Ash told you to do.  
You’re being good. Good for your daddy.

“Take your clothes off, fuck why are you still in those things?” Ash was pushing his hips forward as if he was fucking in and out of you. Maybe picturing your pretty folds accommodating to his large girth, or perhaps it was your thighs. Slick with lubricant and jiggling as he thrusted back and forth. It also could have been thoughts of your ass, spreading your cheeks wide as he found the tightness through his condom, new walls to get lost and found in.  
Could have been endless little thoughts. When Ashton would cry and go blind and fall with is pleasure…you’d always be there to cover it up. Would always be there.   
You’re out of your bra and tank top, absolutely naked and sweat drenched in your bed, missing the only body that could tangle the silk with you. Wrestling with your boy. 

“Throw that fucking thing across the room, don’t wanna see it anymore,” Ashton tells you, cocking his head to the toy that had fallen off your thigh when you began rubbing hurried circles on your pussy. You smirked but again did what he told you to do, tossing the pink cock to the ground with a satisfying thud. 

“Better daddy?” You asked with a knuckle in-between your teeth, biting down hard. Ash smirks back at you, one hand furiously working at his cock, the other cupping his balls. His groans got thicker and more uncontrolled. Your moans of his name felt like they were ripping apart your vocal cords. When you would cry and go blind, or fall with your euphoria, Ash would always be there to give you his voice. To hand you his eyes. Pick you up.  
Would always be there.

“Close.”

“So fucking close.” And Ashton couldn’t hold it in any longer, was just so tired and worked from all the weeks of being lonely and unseen in his little hiding places. He was sick and finished with the dark corners and just his hand to get him through the days and nights without you.   
Right now he was blissfully happy. Excited. Hopeful about this one, his hand not feeling so much like an overused game. Felt like you and your walls and that beautiful mouth. He must have been the luckiest man on earth to know a girl like you. He casts a look at his cock, the crowded, tiny veins a pastel purple against the pink of his shaft. Pleading to cum.

“Oh daddy, oh fuck!” You shouted into your room, candles burning on wooden tables in a dim light. Flames flickering when your walls clenched around your fingers. 

“Fuck yourself baby girl. Fuck yourself as hard as you miss me naughty little girl.”

“So much…so hard honey. Miss you too much.” And your stomach was twisting with the slither of pleasure in your thighs. Mind numbing slip and slide running it’s course throughout your entire body. You know Ashton is there too.  
On the cusp.  
Ashton’s head is spinning like he’s sat firm on a carnival ride, waiting for the colors to stop bleeding into each other. Waiting for the music to make sense. Pushing and paying for his prize. The hiss popping from his lips is louder than the anchorwoman on the television. The static between his legs fuzzier and indulgent. His fist is tugging at his blushing cock faster and faster. Closer and closer.

“Need you….need you.”  
Ashton came screaming into his pillow, hair covering that gorgeous face you’d kiss all over when in line at the supermarket. You came, squirting all over the silk sheets he insisted would match with the misty lilac of the bedroom walls. You two did this one thing just as you did everything since he timidly asked for your number at a mutual friend’s party.

Together.   
_ _ _

“Don’t be a fucking stranger now. I say…Skype night is every night,” you laughed, chest rising and falling at a relaxed rate now that you had come down from your high.   
Ash nodded quickly, eyes bright as Bambi. “Yes! Most definitely. That was…I fucking needed that.”

“No joke?” You teased, the bubbly laughter from each of your stomachs feeling so good.  
There’s a silence after that…only a few moments that don’t mean anything other than I’m kind of lost when you’re gone.

“Hey…I love you. And I’m so proud of you,” you say with a full heart and eyes set on his. He looks right back at you and you’ve never seen a more fond boy in your life. 

“I love you so much. Sometimes it hurts…” He mutters. 

“Eh…love is pain.” You’re giggling with Ash again, something that felt as natural as breathing now. 

“True…true.” 

Maybe there isn’t much to say after that…the look you both share saying more than any words you could trip over each other with could explain. You’re still dripping onto the sheets and Ash hasn’t put on any clothes yet. But it’s time to say goodbye.

“Only until tomorrow night…” You remind him as his eyes look full. You know yours aren’t dry either.

“Only until tomorrow.”

“Yeah.

“Yep.”

“Ash?”

“Mmhmm?”

“You’re hard again.”   
Ash’s eyes go wide as shooting stars before he looks down at his soft cock and back up at you, offended. “I am not! Scared me half to death woman! It’s had a mind of it’s own for weeks…”  
You can’t stop the belly laughter as it happens, just blowing a kiss to your boy and waving.

“Don’t worry baby…tomorrow night’s not so far away,” you tilt your head and bite your lip.  
Ashton scoffs and blows a kiss back. Shaking his head, he just sighs.

“You’re my fucking girl, you know that?”

“Of course I know that. Always.” You’re leaning on one shoulder, the other hand on the keyboard. 

“And you’re my boy. Forever.”  
Ash, your boy, looks content. Hopeful and ecstatic when his picture goes back. When the goodbyes are done and you’re little box disappears. When he’s alone in his room and finally spent. 

“Fucking bastard!” Michael’s voice sounds from the living room, Cal’s affronted gasp hilarious and making Ash giggle. He’s cleaned and dressed in a minute and opening the door.   
The boys are right where he left them, fighting away over a fucking video game.

“Okay you morons…let me show you how it’s done.” Ashton is walking back with a smile on his face and taking his spot back on the couch. Luke is biting his lip in a totally revealing way. Michael is smirking at Ash and Calum’s just cracking up.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better after your nap, Ash,” Mikey drawls, rolling his eyes.

Ash just laughs it off and decides the distance will always suck. But his girl was only a click away, and you two had always been a creative couple.   
20 more cities. 30 more nights. Who knows how many hotels, and he’d be back.   
But no matter how many street signs he passed or faces he saw, you’d always be there. No matter how bright the lights were, how bumpy the tour bus was at night, he’d always be yours. 

Would always be.


End file.
